Embrace your Memories
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: The life of Fuyuki, Suzume, and Marui growing up, until the point when they create their own Mafia Family; Il Gemini Famiglia.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Embrace your Memories

OoOoO

Chapter One: Nightmare

OoOoO

_"Anata no omoide o dakishimete." She whispered looking into each of her children's eyes. _

_Watery eyes stared back into the dull ones of the woman. _

_"Mother... please..." A girl cried out quietly, her small fists grasping onto the woman's soaked dress. _

_"Fuyuki... Take care of them... Marui, make sure no harm comes to this family. And Suzume, don't ever let this family fall part." She whispered, coughing rather harshly, trickles of blood dripping from her mouth. _

_"Mama..." Suzume whined, tears streaking down her cheeks. She looked from the dying woman, to Fuyuki, then to Marui. _

_The woman reached her hand up, and gently moved soft blue hair out of Fuyuki's eyes and she wiped the pouring tears that came from the whimpering girl. _

OoOoO

Red eyes snapped open, as tears slowly trickled out, wetting the pillow that supported her head. She sat up quickly, and looked over at a smaller girl with pure black hair, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. The red eyed girl panted, and she darted out of her bed, waking the slumbering girl beside her.

She dashed out of her glamorous room, and a couple doors down before turning the handle to run inside the different room. She dived onto the large king sized bed, startling two older people awake.

"Mother, father!" The girl cried loudly, the tears still coming down her heated cheeks.

"Wha... What's wrong, Fuyuki?" Her mother sat up, smiling gently at the crying girl.

"I- I had a nightmare again!" She whined, struggling to dry her eyes. Her mother reached up and used the edge on her nightgown to wipe at the tears.

"What was it about this time?" Her mother tilted her head, worried for her daughter.

Fuyuki sniffled, and she stared into her mother's brightly shining eyes. "Yo- you wer-"

"Fuyuki, what did I tell you about storming in her in the dead of the night?!" Fuyuki flinched from the loud voice. She turned to her father, and sniffed again. "B- but! It was horrible, father! Momm-"

"I don't care, I need my sleep, go tell your little friend or whatever! Just let me get back to sleep." Her father demanded harshly, pointing to the open door. Fuyuki stared, heart broken, as she had obeyed her father, and left her parents alone in their room. She slowly walked back to her own room, wiping her dripping nose with her sleeve.

She entered, and looked to see her best friend perched on her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "W- What's wrong, Fu...?" She murmured, and let a yawn escape her parted lips.

Fuyuki smiled lightly, and walked over to the younger girl. "Nothing, Su-chan..." She replied, climbing back into her comfortable bed, enjoying the feeling of the heavy warm sheets covering her small body.

"Goodnight..." Suzume whispered. Fuyuki had to strain her ears to hear the quiet girl, and rolled over to face her friend, but found that she had already fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Fuyuki smiled lightly, as she thought about the babyish tone that was held in her friends voice.

OoOoO

The next morning, Suzume had woken up to hear a loud thump come from some where around her, and she sat up groggily, making a disapproving sound in the back on her throat.

She looked around hazily, searching for the source of the noise. She paused, noticing her friend was not beside her, and she leaned over the edge.

Suzume giggled childishly, as she stared at Fuyuki who was on the ground, rather awkwardly, now fully awake.

"Wa- was I attacked?" Fuyuki asked, still dazed from the random dream she was having before she was rudely awaken.

Suzume blinked questioningly, and raised her eyebrows in thought, before shrugging at the older girl.

"Ne, ne, Fu... Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Suzume asked excitedly as if it was her own birthday. Fuyuki nodded, and smiled.

"Tomorrow, I will finally be six years old!" The red eyed girl grinned, giving Suzume the peace sign. Suzume could only grin back at the girl happily.

"Today, Mama said she would take us to the park!" Suzume said dreamily, propping her elbows on Fuyuki's queen sized bed, and let her chin rest on her open palms. "Oh yeah, thanks for letting me stay the night! I had a lot of fun!" Suzume giggled, rolling over.

Fuyuki paused, and she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, actually, I think mom wants you to stay... forever...?" Fuyuki murmured, as she stood and stretched, fixing her fallen sheets.

Suzume blinked, her sapphire blue eyes curious. "Stay, forever? But,... Won't my daddy and mommy worry?" She blinked again, not paying attention to Fuyuki's changing expressions.

"Don't worry, Su-chan," Fuyuki said simply, as she walked to her closet. "Now, let's get changed and then eat something, and drag mother to the park with us!" Fuyuki yelled happily, thrusting her small fist into the air.

Suzume laughed, as she did as she was told to, without a care in the World...

OoOoO

Note: This story was inspired by a role play I'm participating in on a site called 'TinierMe'~

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

Embrace your Memories

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Fate

OoOoO

A young woman walked through the soft looking grass, holding onto equally soft hands. The little girls skipped, dragging the woman with then.

"Hey, mom, can you push Su-chan on the swings?" Fuyuki asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Her mother nodded, smiling softly. "Alright, but not to high."

"Why?" She turned her gaze to look at the three year old girl. Asakura giggled gently, covering her mouth with her free hand since Fuyuki had run off towards the big kid swings.

"Because, Karin, if I push you to high, you might get snatched by the giants who live in the clouds." Asakura said, loving the different expressions that came to the three year olds face.

Suzume gasped in awe, and she looked skyward, trying to spot said giants. "I wanna stay with you!" Suzume whined, latching onto Asakura's side, glaring up at the fluffy white clouds.

Asakura chuckled, and she picked up the little girl before placing her on the swing. "Alright, hold onto the chains really tightly, okay?" She said, and gently pushed her.

Fuyuki, who was already swinging by herself, kicked her legs, trying to get higher, but failing. She groaned to herself, and stopped trying, and eventually came to a stop. She looked around, and hopped off the swing, and ran towards the grass. Fuyuki had made her way to a sand box, and she started building a little sand castle, giggled as it only fell a part.

She was about to start digging a hole, but paused when she saw something flash out of the corner of her eyes. She turned to the source of the flash, and saw a little boy, sitting against a tree.

She stood, and carefully walked over to him, but paused, remembering her mother's words.

She turned away from him, but continued to stare at him. The young boy had red hair that looked almost black from the shading the tree provided him. She couldn't see his eyes, because they were closed, but he was nibbling on something.

"Fuyuki!" Fuyuki blinked, hearing her mother calling her. She turned, and ran to her mother, but spared the red haired boy a glance, before he disappeared out of her sight.

OoOoO

It was the next day, and Asakura had left her house, a brief case beside as she drove to a familiar house.

She got out of the car, and walked to the front door. The house was big, but it had cracks around the outside, and even a broken window. The woman sighed, and she rang the door bell.

A man answered, a beer in his hand. "Oh, it's Asakura..." He muttered, wiping the excess liquid from his lips after he took another swig of his beer.

Asakura bowed politely, "Hello, Tsukiyomi-san." She said, smiling. "Well, I'd like to discuss Karin with you and Akane-san." Asakura said, smiling.

"What's there to discuss?" He sneered, but still opened the door.

Asakura cleared her throat as she entered, and was lead through the kitchen and into a large dining hall.

She took her seat, and waited as Hideo had left to get his wife. She thought it was quite ironic that his name meant 'Splendid man', even though it had nothing to do with him. Hideo, was, very opposite.

Akane and Hideo walked back in. Hideo tossed his empty bottle into the garbage, and took a seat across from Asakura, joining his wife's side.

"Well, I'd like to take... Or, shall I say; I want Suzume." Asakura said awkwardly, offering the couple a small smile.

"What?" Akane raised her eyebrows. "You want our baby?" Her look of shock turned into a frown, as she crossed her arms.

"Yes... I just think she has a better future with us, and she adores Fuyuki. I've seen the two, Suzume thinks of Fuyuki as her older sister." Asakura smiled at the thought.

"Yes, well, she isn't your child." Hideo replied, leaning back in his chair. His fingers twitched.

"I'd like her to be." Asakura murmured quietly, her gaze cast to the ground. "Please." She looked up at Suzume's parents. "I would like to adopt Karin Tsukiyomi from you."

"We'll have to think about it." Akane snapped, as she stood swiftly and exited the dining hall.

Asakura stood, as well. "Thank you, I'll be on my way now." She murmured, bowing before turning and leaving the Tsukiyomi Residence.

OoOoO

Another day had passed, and Asakura yet again took the two girls out somewhere. This time, they decided to go to the zoo.

Suzume was walking in the middle, her right hand clasped tightly in Fuyuki's left, and her left hand tightly holding onto Asakura's right. She skipped happily, joined with Fuyuki.

Fuyuki peaked from behind Suzume, and stared up at her mother. "Mom...?" Fuyuki blinked, tilting her head up at her mom.

Asakura looked distant, but she cocked her head at her daughter. "Sorry, what is it, sweetie?"

"Are you crying...?" Fuyuki asked, staring up at her mother in worry. Asakura let a shaky breath out. She shook her head, and offered Fuyuki a soft smile. "No, sweetie. I'm just worried." Fuyuki nodded slowly, even though she barely understood why. "Okay." Fuyuki said simply.

"Hey, Su-chan! Look over there, Lions!" Fuyuki said suddenly, as she happily dragged Suzume who was still holding Asakura's hand. The three left to go look at the Lions and Lionesses.

OoOoO

After a few hours, Asakura laughed tiredly. "Alright, I think it's time to go. The zoo will be closing soon anyways." Asakura giggled as Suzume stared in awe at the penguins.

"But, I wanna stay here with teh animals!" Suzume said, her babyish voice sounding whiny.

Fuyuki puffed her cheeks, as she crossed her arms. "No, Su-chan, your not an animal! You have to come sleep with me again." Fuyuki said in almost a demanding tone, but she meant it playfully.

"Oh, actually, girls," Asakura started, catching the attention of the two. "Suzume has to go home now... Her parents really miss her." Asakura nodded, as she picked up Suzume.

Fuyuki frowned. "But, didn't you say Su-chan will stay with us forever?" She asked, looking at Suzume who curled up in Asakura's grasp as she stuck her finger in her mouth out of habit.

"She will..." Asakura murmured, as she held Fuyuki's hand tightly in hers. The three walked back to her car, and drove off towards the Tsukiyomi Residence.

OoOoO

Finally, chapter two. *slapped* They are so cute~

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
